


Made Just For Me

by QuickSilverFox3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Forced Feminization, Kidnapping, M/M, Stockholm Syndrome, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28982283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuickSilverFox3/pseuds/QuickSilverFox3
Summary: Sirius has been captured by this strange man who insists he is his wife. Can Sirius escape before the man's delusions engulf him?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 27
Collections: International Wizarding School Competition - Ilvermorny





	Made Just For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on ff.net for IWSC! This is an older fic I'm crossposting for achive purposes.
> 
> Prompts: [First line/last line] "He was pretty cute for a monster." (main); [Dialogue] "You claim you want to see me dead. I'm beginning to doubt your commitment."; [Spell] Crucio  
> Theme: Rocky Horror Picture Show

He was pretty cute for a monster. Sirius glared up at his 'host' as the man carefully buckled his wrists to the arm of the chair, painted and clipped nails dully biting into the flesh of his palms in silent protest. The anger settled in his gut like a stone, heavy and painful, a constant reminder of what he was struggling against.

The slap he had received yesterday still burned faintly as a reminder of what could happen if he tried to run without preparation, without a plan, purpling skin covered underneath several layers of foundation.

"Are you going to behave for me my love?"

The monster in the shape of a man asked softly, and Sirius hated how his heart skipped a beat at the low tones, so filled with affection it made him ache.

"I will behave," Sirius replied, voice as monotone as possible, peeking up between darkened eyelashes just in time to see a flicker of anger pass over the man's face. He didn't move away however, waiting in anticipation of something more.

"Remus," Sirius finished, gaze flickering back to the chair at the head of the table, but not fast enough to miss the loving smile on the other man's face, bile rising in Sirius' throat.

"That's all I want," Remus cooed, eyes a lurid shade of yellow, grin filled with too many teeth for it to elicit any other emotion than disgust.

Sirius paled further as, instead of moving away to sit in the ornate carved chair at the head of the table, Remus pulled out the chair next to him and sat down, gaze locked onto Sirius.

"Are you not happy to see me?" he asked softly, Sirius already shaking his head before the man had finished speaking.

"No, no, I'm, I am happy to see you," Sirius said, fruitlessly digging his stockinged feet into the floor, failing to get any sort of traction. It felt as if the temperature in the room had dropped several degrees at the soft words, an unnatural glint coming into the werewolf's eyes, Sirius' blood running cold.

"Oh?"

Remus leant back in the chair, tapping one curved nail - claw, Sirius' mind supplied frantically - against the table, tiny specks of sawdust clinging to it.

"You claim you want to see me dead. I'm beginning to doubt your commitment."

Sirius yelped, his head wrenched back by a clawed hand in his hair, Remus now nose to nose with him, having moved faster than Sirius could have seen.

"How can I have such a noncommittal woman for my wife?" Remus asked, using the hand in Sirius' head as a handle to pull him side to side, seemingly entranced by the involuntary tears that streamed down Sirius' cheeks.

"I'm sorry!" Sirius gasped, mind a whirl. He couldn't think, couldn't do anything, trapped in this chair with an unhinged werewolf mere inches away from him. Calm him down, get him away, get him away then he could think-!

"But that's okay. I forgive you."

Sirius gasped, chest heaving as tried to calm down, blinking to clear the tears from his eyes. What had just happened?

Remus leant forward to dab at Sirius' cheeks with a napkin and he hated the surge of gratitude that rose in his chest. The werewolf had captured him from a sanctioned Auror mission and was holding him here against his will due to some deluded fantasy that Sirius was his wife! And yet... And yet...

It felt nice, to have him soothe away Sirius' tears, to murmur apologies and pin Sirius' hair back into place, compliments falling easily from the werewolf's lips on how Sirius was taking this change so well and it just...

Sirius could only sit there and nod, wondering where his previous resolve had gone.

━─━─━━─━「₪」━━─━─━─━

"Good morning darling."

Sirius nearly screamed, managing to bite it back just in time. It had been an unusual few days, an uneasy truce of sorts, but each day Sirius looked for a way to escape, hoping that when the opportunity arose, his willpower wouldn't fail him.

"Good morning, uh, sweetheart."

Sirius' stomach flipped at the beautiful grin on the other man's face at his response, scars crinkling in a way that made Sirius want to trace them with his fingers. He pushed down the strange impulse, waiting for Remus to unlock the cuffs that were keeping him in the bed.

Remus carefully inspected both his hands, Sirius uncurling his fingers without being asked. The new wound on Remus' face still looked sore, the edges pink as it healed, and Sirius knew it would leave a scar, another mark on Remus' body amidst the countless self-inflicted ones.

He felt… guilty. No, he should feel angry, should let rage consume him and burn out any lingering trace of affection for his kidnapper. But it settled in the pit of his stomach like a stone regardless of how much Sirius tried to ignore it.

"Let's get you up and dressed," Remus said, unlocking Sirius' wrists, the man waiting until he had moved away to the wardrobe before rubbing at the unmarked skin. It would be easier if Sirius hurt constantly, if the pain was able to sharpen his mind, to grow his anger like a plant. But it was soft in places, gentle words, gentle touches and Sirius longed for them.

He hugged James and Peter, but less so now they were adults. There were barriers against climbing into James' lap and burying his face into his chest until the itch beneath Sirius' skin was gone, barriers that didn't exist when they were at school and Sirius didn't realise what he had until it was gone.

"Darling."

Sirius was on his feet before he realised what was happening, head spinning slightly with the change in elevation.

"What's the matter darling?" Remus asked, worry clear on his face as he pressed the back of one hand to Sirius' forehead and he could weep for the surge of affection in his chest for his captor.

"I'm fine dear," Sirius said, leaning into the touch regardless, Remus letting out a soft sigh and tugging him closer, claws running comfortingly through Sirius' knotted hair, "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"I'm sorry darling, I forgot how fragile you are," Remus fretted, hand in constant motion through Sirius' hair, snagging occasionally on the knots he hadn't been able to brush out yet. Sirius sighed, accepting this freely given love and felt his anger drip away and he couldn't find it in himself to care.

━─━─━━─━「₪」━━─━─━─━

"Do you hate me darling?"

Sirius bared his teeth silently, struggling against his bonds, hair sticking to his damp forehead. He was exhausted. He was so confused, emotions slamming against the inside of his head incessantly, screaming at him to make the right choice. He didn't know the right choice anymore, couldn't think, couldn't feel.

"You used your filthy magic on me, my love."

Sirius was sorry, he was so, so sorry! He hadn't thought, had just reacted, throwing out his magic instinctively when he saw the open window, curtains swaying gently in the breeze and he had run. Why had he run? Why had he done something as stupid as that?

Remus' screams in pain had chilled him to his very core, slowing his frantic run to window until he was waiting in front of it, inches away but unable to go any further. He could feel the cool breeze on his skin, and it terrified him. Sirius had looked at his own hands, resting, trembling on the windowsill. Green magic, _Crucio_ some part of him whispered, crackled around his hands, sharp contrast to the soft pinks of his painted nails.

It was… ugly, fuelled by a rage Sirius couldn't hold onto. He released the spell and sunk wordlessly to his knees, uncaring on how dirty his dress would become. He had misbehaved and deserved whatever punishment Remus would give him.

"My poor wife," Remus said softly, dragging Sirius' mind out of his misery, his face distorted through a film of tears, "You said before that you wanted to kill me. Do you remember?"

Sirius could only stare, thoughts slipping through his mind as if through treacle, slow and hidden. Why would he- No, never!

"Careful, careful," Remus murmured, swiping his thumbs under Sirius' eyes, claws a burning point of pressure against the soft skin, "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Remus' voice was hoarse from the screams Sirius had caused, and the mere remembrance caused tears to run anew.

"I don't doubt your commitment to me now love, I knew you'd get better."

Sirius frowned in surprise, mouth opening slightly to ask what Remus meant, but decided he didn't need to know.

"Come on love, let's go for a walk now."

Remus easily cut through the bonds on Sirius' wrists, murmuring apologies for the new wounds caused by the rough rope, but Sirius found he didn't mind. Remus' hand was warm in his, his smile was warm and filled with love and that was all he wanted.


End file.
